


my friend macguffin

by poalimal



Series: sam/bucky drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Grinding I guess, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Sam had almost beaten Level 438 of Meow-Meow Spaceball on his phone when he got a text from Bucky:suppose i have this friend





	my friend macguffin

**Author's Note:**

> body parts....... who knows how to keep track of them

 

 

Sam had almost beaten Level 438 of Meow-Meow Spaceball on his phone when he got a text from Bucky:

_suppose i have this friend_

Wasn't Bucky bunking in with Steve? How'd he know Sam was still up? Why was _he_ still up?

  
  
_Is the friend Steve? lol_

 _what_  
_no_  
_i said suppose i have this friend_  
_the friend is hypothetical_  
_a macguffin_  
_symbolic_

  
_I see that film literacy class is going well_

 _yea it's ok_  
_well the professor has kind of a hard-on for hitchcock_  
_he didnt like my Opinions_ 😏

  
_Such as?_

_i said brave little toaster is scarier than psycho lol_

😂  
_I think I watched Brave Little Toaster by accident once_  
_Don't really remember much about it_  
_Why is it scarier than Psycho?_  
_unless you were trolling lol_

 _i don't think i was trolling..._  
_i do think blt inspires a multi-faceted fear_

 _Mm "multi-faceted"_  
_Mm Bacon Lettuce Tomato_  
🤤

😳

🤤🤤🤤

_hungry huh_

_Almost always_  😜

[...]  
[...]  
[...]

😂🙄😂  
_Alright, unclench, Iceman_  
_Why does BLT inspire a multi-faceted fear_

[...]  
[...]  
[...]

_???_

  
_not clenching_  
_if you take blt from the pov of the appliances_  
_you can understand the fear of becoming worthless_  
_once you reach a certain stage_  
_if we're assigned a value only bc of our initial utility_  
_and if that value is accurate_  
_we can't slow down or avoid our exp date_  
_but if you look at it from outside of the story_  
[...]  
[...]  
_what's that term_  
_where you look at something on like a higher level_  
_it's the thing about itself_

_Meta?_

_thx yea_  
_if you look at it from a meta perspective_  
_there's like_  
_tons of fridge horror_  
_the appliances are in this totally one-sided relationship_  
_with their 'Master'_  
_plus there's the fucked up idea of our appliances_  
_coming to life when we're not around_

 _Interesting_  
_From one slant, we're being disposed of_  
_From another, we're doing the disposing_

_yea_

_Guess that is pretty disturbing_  
_A cautionary tale about the dangers of consumerism is still less scary than Psycho tho_

_shit up lol_

_lol?_

  
_*shut up_

😂  
_Anyway your friend MacGuffin_  
_How's he doin_

 _MacG's doin ok, thx for askin_  
_he wants to know_  
_when it's ok_  
_to ask his friend's friend_  
_who he knows is still up_  
_to like_  
_hang out one-on-one_  
_in the living room_  
_or whatever_

[...] 

_nvm lol_

Sam stuck his head out of the guest room, squinting a little at the light. 'You didn't give me enough time to respond!' he whisper-hissed.

Bucky raised his face from the couch pillow he'd had it buried in. 'I was just joking,' he said, 'I don't want you out here,' he dodged the pillow Sam threw at him from the opposite end of the couch, 'go back to sleep!'

'Why do you say the opposite of what you mean?' Sam asked, crawling over the arm of the couch to jokingly sit on Bucky. Bucky didn't move, though, so he ended up sprawled all over his back.

'Can you--' he tried to slip his legs out one way, Bucky scooted over the other way, 'can you just--'

Bucky pulled him all the way over the couch, he went sideways, Bucky tugged him forward - somehow he ended up in between Bucky's thighs, holding onto Bucky's arms to steady himself. Bucky's expression seemed caught between sheepish and surprised.

Sam spread his legs and raised himself up a little - and then he slid down more firmly into Bucky's lap.

Bucky sucked in a groan like Sam had punched him. Sam felt like laughing, and maybe he did, a little, because Bucky scowled up at him. Sam made a silly face in response - Bucky huffed out a laugh and slid his hands up the back of Sam's thighs, over and under his ass, holding him in place.  
  
Sam shivered at the feel of his left hand. Rocking forward, he ducked his head down: he was close enough to feel the gasp of Bucky's breath against his mouth; close enough to feel Bucky's cock stiffening beneath his ass. His mouth began to fill with water.

Bucky licked his lips - and then he made an expression that Sam couldn't parse.

Sam quirked his brows, pausing, trying to read him. '...Should I move?' he asked.

Bucky's eyes were very dark - but then his brow softened, his lips widened: a smile took over his face.

'Nah,' he said, tonguing his way into Sam's mouth, 'not on my account.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve, alone in his bed, with two pillows over his head: I have the weirdest boner right now


End file.
